


A Warm Bed

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Reylo Fanfiction Tropes [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: “Ben,” she breathed to his lips, “will you give me a wedding night?”He answered with teeth, nipping at her lower lip until it was full and swollen, his tongue a soothing balm to the scrape of his teeth. Gently, he tipped her over, careful to not settle too much of his weight against her as his hips slotted against hers. NSFW scene cut from "Good Opinion."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Wedding night smut! Let me just give a suggestion for my fellow fic writers...don't write smut and try to imitate Jane Austen's writing style while high. It makes things (hilarious and extra sexy) way more difficult than necessary. I was so nervous about this one-shot that I actually had two--count them!--two beta readers look it over.
> 
> Shout out to fettuccini-alfreylo and grlie-girl, who are both on tumblr. Thanks for the help! 
> 
> The trope for this fic, if you haven't figured it out, is loss of virginity!

His mouth was hot to the sensitive skin of her throat, his length stiff and, admittedly, threatening. She could feel his size through the nightshirt he still wore, her ankles linked together at his lower back, caging him to her. Every shift against him elicited a shuddering gasp, and the way his lips worshipped the slope of her neck and the round of her shoulders was only another form of torture.

Her arousal was heavy and slick. When Ben rocked his hips slightly, the material of his long shirt chaffed the swollen, flushed folds of her sex, and she could not hold in the desperate moan that ripped from her chest.

She had never known just how absolutely _decadent_  intimacy with a man could be; it was no wonder the felicity of marriage was so well known. Though Ben was much larger than she, there was a comfort about how the weight of his body covered her, and how the circle of his thick arms pulled them close enough to feel their hearts beating.

His fingers were mapping the plains of her figure when her patience began to wane. Ben was being more than attentive, but he was also ignoring where she wanted him most, and her desperation made her flustered and eager. Rey reached into what little space was between them, gently grazing her fingers over his hardness as she grasped for the end of his shirt.

She lifted her head from its perch of pillows to sigh into his ear. “Ben, you are making this much too vexing. Are you planning to touch me at all?”

He angled his hips in such a way that she was able to draw the final layer of material out from between their bodies, his mouth colliding with hers and his tongue ravaging all it could reach with drawn out swipes.

“You _do_ know patience is a virtue,” he mumbled breathlessly to her lips, grinding into her relentlessly.

“Hang virtues,” she grumbled back, shifting her thighs open wider, hips stuttering to meet his movements with little success. “I’ve told you what I want and I intend to get it.”

He gave a short laugh before he was drinking from her again, his hands gripping her waist and his erection a brand where it touched her.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I have not yet been with a woman before--”

“I should rather hope not,” she smiled, “I am of a jealous nature.”

He kissed her swiftly, as if overcome by feelings, then continued, “I had hoped you would allow me time to learn you first.”

Her slender fingers coiled about his wrist and led his hand to where her body wept hot moisture. “Learn this too, then.”

She hissed as one large finger trailed through the curls above her sex and then delved deeper, gathering the gloss of her arousal as it traced through the full spread of her lower lips.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, repeating the slide of his finger, only to find the small bud of nerves that had her panting at the slightest of pressure. The sensation was euphoric in such a way that Rey imagined no wife could ever be from her husband for very long, loveless marriage or not.

“Again,” she whimpered, when he lingered elsewhere, keening as he applied himself once more, rubbing in slow circles that would surely guide her descent into utter, blissful madness.

“Whatever my lady wishes,” his mouth pressed to her collarbone and traversing lower still, bright blooms of red trailing behind the course of his lips.

She could feel a slick pool of her wetness dampening the sheets under her backside; the burning torment of his tongue as it flicked out to taste the rosy perk of her nipple was an unexpected but well-appreciated blessing. His thumb still kneaded into the small point of flesh that had her pliant and heaving beneath him as a single digit glided into the pink, throbbing fire of her body.

Rey sucked in sharply at the sudden intrusion, muscles clenching and then releasing several times as she adjusted to the feeling of something entering her. When he retracted his hand entirely, he lifted his head from the suppleness of her chest and held her gaze to be sure she watched as a long, shining thread of her arousal clung to his finger. It stretched from her until finally snapping, half of it dripping back onto her, while his tongue darted out to gather the rest.

“Ben,” she whined as two fingers entered with just as much ease. _“Please--”_

She was absolutely sopping, her own fingers clawing at the wide span of his back as he curled a third broad finger into her.

“Rey,” he said with a clarity that served only to frustrate her further, “you need to tell me what you want.”

She was nearing a precipice and all she wanted was more. “I need you inside me,” she shuddered.

He hummed, mouth lazily brushing against hers, his hand drifting to grip her hip. She nearly cried out in anguish at the loss of his attention. He held her still as he gyrated into her.

“What was that? I don’t believe I heard you correctly. You have to speak up,” he rumbled into the shell of her ear.

Rey growled, patience reaching its limit.

“You are utterly infuriating,” she snapped, pushing him up and then onto his back.

He watched with undisguised surprise as she crouched over him and closed a dainty fist about his length to guide him. Her hips jolted at the sensation of his head stretching her to the point of discomfort. Ben stayed motionless as she lowered herself, focused entirely on the sight of her body accepting the whole of him.

Rey released her breath in a hiss, shifting slightly in his lap to adjust to his impressive girth.

His teeth were clenched, muscles taut as he resisted the natural urge to _move_. “Are you in any pain?” he asked, his voice somewhat strangled.

“Allow me a moment,” she whispered from between her teeth, carefully lifting herself and then plunging downward once more. She watched the bobbing motions of his throat as he swallowed, his blunt nails digging into the tops of her thighs. Gradually she relaxed, jerking her hips slightly as she accustomed herself to the tight fit.

Finally, she nodded her head. “Slowly, if you would.”

When she thrusted herself down on him again, his hips rolled to meet her, grunting in his satisfaction. In that moment, she was strangely glad that he was her husband, regardless of how they had come to be married.

They gasped together as he rose to sit and effectively shifted the angle of their coupling. She clung to him, arms about his neck as she adjusted once more. Though this was an intimacy Rey had never before known, she took great pleasure from the connection of their bodies, and how he kept her measured pace with each trembling pitch of her hips.

It was not enough, however. That cliffedge she had approached before had faded, and she knew she would not find it again with such seemingly passive motions. She would simply have to chase that sensation.

“Faster, Ben--”

He had been waiting to hear those very words. Rey exclaimed wordlessly as he crashed them both atop the bed, his larger body cloaking hers as he gathered his arms around her waist and wrenched her towards him with each swift thrust.

It was precisely what she wanted. Her toes curled and legs shook with strain at his tumultuous lovemaking. Rey’s voice was lost to an endless stream of delirious, gulping cries.

“Tell me if I need to stop,” he panted into her hair, unrelenting.

She throbbed around him, eyes sliding shut as she moaned, “If you dare stop, I will do unimaginable things to you in your sleep.”

He laughed into the hollow of her throat, teeth catching on sensitive skin, tongue lashing out to taste the salt of her sweat. His laughter jostled his strokes, grinding into that sensitive bud of slick flesh that had set her afire before. She burgeoned at the succulent thrill of his thick, rigid heat. He watched her bend with sweet relish, voice calling on utter impulse.

Ben slipped a hand between her thighs, where she was already so _full_ of him. She moaned his name as two broad fingers rubbed against her point of pulsing nerves. The intensity of her pleasure gave way to unsteady, frantic rocks, and almost against her will, her body pulled him in deep with desperate throbs. This was the sheer drop Rey had chased, and as his sharp pounding faltered while he shuddered and grunted, so close to his own edge, she fell into flaring, white light.

“Oh, _Ben,”_ she clenched fast around his continued strokes, afire as he growled low against her lips, capturing and then devouring her mouth. He surged warmth into her just as he delicately closed his teeth around her swollen lower lip, sucking with a vibrating hum.

As they slackened in heaving exertion, they could do little more than pant for a full minute, damp with perspiration and humid breath.

She ached in places and was tender in others when he curled around her. His embrace provided some comfort in the winter night, and she felt she had no reason to complain.

Rey exhaled as he glided out of her, soft now, thankful he only went far enough to retrieve a wet cloth with which to swipe their cooling sweat and clean excess. His touch was heedful as he eased her pains, and then as he pulled the covers up over them.

“For someone who claims to have never done this before, you seem knowledgeable,” Rey mumbled, burying herself closer.

His angular nose skimmed along her jawline. “I’m embarrassed to admit my father gave me explicit instructions as a boy. You should have seen the way my mother railed on him when she found out.”

She tilted her head towards him. “Do you want children, or is this solely out of obligation?”

He considered her quietly before admitting the truth, “I cannot say. Part of it is certainly obligation.”

Rey lay flat but then turned towards him, her head pressing into his shoulder. “I want lots of children. It’s lonely to be the only one.”

Ben only nodded.

“I am quite set on the idea,” she warned. “You will not be able to change my mind.”

“As my lady wishes,” he snickered, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Rey smiled, though he could no longer see her face. She rather liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to finish Good Opinion with an epilogue at some point in the next few days. Thanks for reading!


End file.
